Permission To Dream
by naley23love
Summary: Sometimes life comes at your fast. See how Naley and Brulian deal with the ups and downs that come with being young adults in Tree Hill ! *Season 8 time frame*  Lame description but read anyways! LOL
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so be nice everyone ; LOL I was inspired by Charley aka LostInWriting. She writes a great story called "Comes A Time" *CHECK IT OUT * My story is Naley/Brulian based and in the time that would be after season 7.**

**Permission to Dream**

**Chapter One -**

"Are you sure we're ready for this, what if we mess up? What if I'm not any good at this?" Julian paced the aisles of the airport as he and the new Mrs. Baker awaited their arrival.

Brooke smiled up at her husband from her seat, "You'll be great, we'll be great." She answered with reassurance in her voice.

Brooke and Julian had only been married for 6 weeks but she knew they could handle anything.

"Flight 921 from Pennsylvania has just arrived. Flight 921 from Pennsylvania has just arrived." Said the airport announcer over the large speakers.

"That's us!" Brooke stood up and took Julian's hand. "Everything is going to be perfect, I promise. This is what we've been waiting for." Brooke gave Julian a nod and he shoot her his million dollar grin before they began to walk towards the gate.

"Brooke, what if he doesn't like me?"

"As long as you let him drool where he pleases and keep his butt clean Im sure he'll just love– Oh look ! There he is!"

Julian's face broke away from that of his beautiful wife only to be met with the image of the small boy who's arrival they had been anticipating for weeks.

Not more than 2 weeks after being engaged Brooke had received a phone call from the adoption agency that she had dealt with in the past during her fostering of Angie. They had asked her if she was still looking to adopt and of course she was overjoyed at the prospect of being a mom. It took a little convincing but Julian had agreed, after all, he wanted to make her every dream come true. So they (mostly Brooke) threw together the most lavish wedding and were married just 4 weeks after the phone call that would forever change their lives.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker?" The woman carrying the sleeping child asked.

***FLASHBACK***

"Nathan, are you almost finished up there?" Haley yelled up the stairs as she placed her hand over her tiny stomach, "You're daddy takes as much time getting ready as us," she said quietly.

"I'm almost done, when will they be here?" Nathan's voice sounded like it was getting closer.

"10 minutes and dinner is almost ready. I don't know what you're getting all dressed up for. We're not the ones with news today." Haley turned around to find Nathan inches away from her but before she could let out a yelp his lips planted themselves onto hers and silenced her.

As his lips retreated he spun her around and placed his hands on her stomach. "I know but if I know my wife, and I'd like to think that I do, I had a sneaking suspicion that she would get dressed up, and by the looks of it," he let her go and took a step back to see just how gorgeous she made herself today, "yup, you've outdone yourself again Haley James. I had to match." He kissed the top of her head and began taking out dishes to set the table.

"Well, you look handsome as ever but I might be slightly biased," Haley said as she opened the oven to check on the roast she had been slaving over all day. "Brooke is my best friend and she sounded really excited on the phone, I can't wait to hear her news. Its gotta be huge because she said it's just has good as our last announcement." Haley smiled over at Nathan as he arranged the cutlery on the oak table.

"You mean when we told them that Nathan Scott has done it again, prepare to welcome a new Scott." He chuckled to himself before taking a seat.

"Yes, that news. Speaking of Scott's, Jamie is at Chuck's for the night so any news that "Brulian" are bringing over will have to be shared with him tomorrow."

"Did you just say "Brulian"?" Nathan asked as a grin began to creep across his face.

"Hey, if she can call us Naley then I can call them Brulian, it's only fair." Haley's giggle filled Nathan's heart, God he'd missed that sound.

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it," Nathan placed a kiss on top of Haley's hair as he headed for the door. "Hey look who it is! Come on in Brulian!"

"Brulian?" Brooke and Julian asked simultaneously

"Ask Hales, she made it up. Anyways come in, dinner is almost ready."

Brooke, Julian and Nathan all entered the kitchen as Haley pulled the roast out of the oven.

"That smells amazing." Julian commented before taking a seat at the table.

Haley placed the potatoes and veggies on the table while Nathan carved the roast.

Brooke took Julian's hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze, showing her excitement. In return, Julian placed a light kiss on top of Brooke's nose.

Soon, Nathan and Haley joined the love birds at the table and everyone was enjoying their meal.

"So…" Haley asked, "What's this news, tell me please, I've been dying all week to know what big event is taking place in my Tiger's life"

"Tiger?" Julian asked.

"Never mind, old nickname right Tutor Girl?" Haley smiled at Brooke's comment."Okay well," Brooke continued "remember how I was told I can't have children?"

Nathan and Haley nodded as they ate.

"Well, Brooke and I –" Julian was cut off

"GOT A CALL FROM THE ADOPTION AGENCY AND THEY'RE GIVING US A BABY!" Brooke spat out with excitement before Julian could even finish his train of thought.

"Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you!" Haley squealed as she stood up from the table to hug her friend.

"Wow, congrats man." Nathan shock Julian's hand from across the table.

"So, boy, girl, how old, where from? Give us details." Haley said giddily,

"He's a boy, from Pennsylvania and he's just over 4 months old. Hales you should see him, he's so cute!" Brooke gushed over her little guy.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan" Brooke replied. As she looked at the smiles and happy nods coming from the Scott's she finished her sentence, "Dylan Scott Baker." Immediately Nathan and Haley looked at each other before gushing over the name.

"Brooke that's so cute! I didn't know they let you pick the name when you adopted." Haley said.

"Well he's really young and apparently his mother just dropped him off so the agency hadn't named him yet, they were throwing names around but he had no legal guardians until now." Brooke smiled at Julian who began to lovingly rub her back.

"Speaking of guardians… considering the luck people have in Tree Hill and the accident rate we wanted to make sure Dylan is always taken care of, which is why we wanted to know if you two would be his godparents" Julian asked as he gave Brooke a wink.

"OH MY GOD BROOKE !" Haley screamed again and tightly hugged to her friend. "We would love too, wouldn't we Nathan?"

"Of course, it would be our pleasure" with that, Nathan and Julian shared their first hug. "Congrats man" Nathan said again and Julian simply nodded. He had a feeling he and Nathan Scott were going to be better pals in no time.

"Well Brooke I'm really happy for you, for both of you." Nathan said, walking over to hug Brooke before wrapping Haley in his arms. All this talk of a new kid gave Nathan the need to put his hands on the belly holding his baby girl. (He was sure Haley was right when she mentioned her thoughts of it being a girl.)

The four friends sat back down to finish their meal as chatter of new babies filled the house.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker?" Brooke snapped back to reality and quickly answered the woman.

"Yes that's us" Brooke's smile was so big her dimples were becoming more and more prominent.

"Well then, this young man is yours." The lady said as she passed him to Brooke's arms. "He fell asleep about an hour ago so he might be up soon, he will most likely be hungry too," the woman added before bringing Julian over to a seat where he could sign last minute paper work.

"Hey buddy," Brooke whispered quietly as she kissed the boys forehead, "I promise I'm gonna be the best mom ever." Her eyes began to well with tears as she lightly stroked his soft brown hair.

"Ready to bring him home?" Julian asked as he approached his new family from behind.

"I've been ready," Brooke answered and with that the Bakers left the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one is a little shorter guys! Reviews are welcome !**

**Chapter Two –**

"Momma, momma, momma! Can you see it yet? Have you felt it move?" Jamie asked as he sprinted into his parent's room and leaped onto their bed. He heard the two sleeping bodies groan and Haley shoved her head under her pillow.

"Buddy, we told you there was a baby in your mom's tummy 2 months ago. You don't have to ask about it every day. When you can see it, you'll know and when you can feel it, mom will tell you, promise." Nathan answered his inquisitive son before rolling over and also shoving his head under his pillow.

"Momma," Jamie whispered hoping his father didn't hear, "You promise?" Haley slipped her head out from its dark resting place and her eyes immediately met her son's big blues. She couldn't help but smile as she answered him, "I promise. Now I'm still tired and Daddy is clearly still tired," they could tell because he had already fallen back asleep and his snoring had returned to its normal rhythm, "So how about you either crawl in here with us or go play with Chester or PlayStation or something for a little while longer before we get up to make breakfast."

Although Jamie had found out about the baby a week after Haley shared the news with Nathan he had made up for it. Always asking questions, wanting to know if it hurt his mom, if you could see this thing that was growing in her belly and if he could feel it move in there. "In a few months" his parents had told him. Well, according to Jamie's dinosaur calendar it had been 2 whole months and still nothing. He was starting to grow impatient. As he scampered away he heard his mom grumble "Thank you Jimmy Jam, I love you." "I love you too, momma" he said quietly as he slid out of their room and closed the door.

The Baker household was also quiet as Brooke sipped her morning coffee, wondering which one of her men to wake first. Dylan had been living with them for only one week but it felt like he'd always been there. The late night feedings, the crying and diapers, Brooke loved it all. Julian was adjusting slower than his wife but he couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with the little guy immediately also.

The quiet seemed to end quickly when Dylan's wailing and the phone ringing and knock on the door all seemed to come out of nowhere and at the same time. Not that Brooke minded, she knew exactly what noise she would tend to first. Rushing to the nursery she scooped the boy into her arms and ran to the door figuring the caller would leave a message. Upon opening the door Brooke saw the large bouquet of flowers sitting on her doorstep,

"I heard you got a little monster of your own. It's about time, I'm so happy for you B. Davis. Love always, P. Sawyer." Brooke read the card aloud as she slowly rocked baby Baker in her arms. "Thanks best friend" She whispered as a single tear fell from her eye.

"What's that all about? He's supposed to be the only one crying." Julian joked while placing a light kiss on both Brooke and baby's heads.

"Peyton sent flowers congratulating us. I just miss her sometime, you know?"

"Yeah I know babe." Julian's arms wrapped around his wife to give her a comforting hug but being sure not to squish Dylan.

"Julian can you please check the phone to see who called, I'm going to make this handsome boy a bottle. Yes I am, yes I am." Brooke began speaking in her baby voice and rubbed her nose on Dylan's little tummy.

Julian just smiled at his girl and his boy as they walked to the kitchen before picking up the phone and retrieving the message.

"Hey guys, I have to admit, I kind of didn't expect you to answer. I remember the days; a screaming baby always crying about something, plus I had Jamie." Haley laughed at her own joke for a moment, "I heard that" Nathan yelled in the background. "Anyways, call me back when you get the chance. Jamie won't leave us alone about the idea that there's a baby in me so I figured I'd distract him with a real one. He wants to meet his new little cousin or god brother I guess. I'm hoping it will put him off his baby streak for a bit. Okay, love you all. Call us back."

Julian placed the phone back on the cradle and gave Brooke the message.

"Well Mister, want to go meet Jamie Scott? He's the best little boy in the world, along with you I promise." Brooke looked down at the now sleeping infant in her arms before passing him to his daddy.

"Okay, I'm going to text Haley and tell her we will be there in an hour. While I get dressed you can have the pleasure of changing your son." Brooke smiled as she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Okay pal, it's just you and me. Please don't have a stink explosion waiting for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another not so long chapter but Im still new to this, plus trying to decide which direction to head first and how to get there. Stay with me and it will be headed places. I promise !**

**Chapter 3 –**

"Jamie Scott get dressed," Haley said to her son while throwing her hair on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Why?" Jamie asked without moving from his comfortable spot on his bedroom floor where he had been almost nose to nose with Chester.

"Brooke and Julian are coming over. You have all these baby questions so how about we meet a real one. Now do what your mother asked, get dressed and meet us downstairs." Nathan answered the question that had been initially directed at his wife.

"Thank you." Haley said with a smile.

The two headed downstairs and Jamie quickly followed. Haley began making waffles while the boys watched Saturday morning cartoons. Jamie's laugh echoed throughout the house and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's delight. Haley smiled at them from the kitchen with a feeling that everything was perfect. It hadn't been that way in a long time but they we're getting back on track.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door followed by the Baker clan entering the Scott's residence. "Hello everyone," Brooke said in a low voice. Julian shut the door behind them and took the car seat from Brooke's hands so she could give Haley and Jamie hugs before unstrapping her son and lifting him from his seat to his godmothers arms.

Nathan and Haley had already met the boy but it was brief. Just 2 days after bringing him home Brooke couldn't wait any longer. She needed to show him off. Jamie on the other hand had been with his Uncle Skills and had missed the meeting.

"Hey Jame, you wanna hold him?" his mother asked him. He looked at her, then at the baby, then at her before finally nodding slowly. He sat up on the couch beside his mom and she carefully placed Dylan in his little arms.

"Am I doing it right Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked looking up at her for reassurance.

"You're doing a great job buddy, "

"I think he likes you." Julian answered pacing a look from Brooke to Dylan to Jamie.

"I hope my little brother or sister likes me this much," Jamie had a hint of laughter in his voice.

Jamie held Dylan for a good ten minutes and neither boy made the faintest complaint, no whines from Jamie about wanting to go play or about the baby smelling funny and Dylan didn't fuss once.

"Okay bud, you can go play now, he's gonna need to eat soon." Brooke stated. So Nathan carefully took the sleeping body from Jamie's arms and passed him to his mom.

"Thanks Nate," Brooke said and Haley stroked Nathan's arm. She was so excited for it to be their turn again. Everything would be so much different this time. First of all, they knew what they were doing. Secondly, there wasn't the added stress of money and school this pregnancy. Haley felt at ease with the situation and Nathan was more than happy about this. He didn't want either of his girls under any stress. This thought caused him to lean down to Haley for a kiss, which she returned.

The Baker's and Scott's visited for a couple hours before Dylan's wail broke out and Jamie nearly started crying too. He had no idea what could make the boy so upset and all he wanted to do was watch "The Goonies" but he couldn't hear a thing over Dylan's cry.

"We better be going, it's almost two aka bottle and nap time." Julian smirked, took Dylan and began putting him safely and snugly back into his car seat.

"Thanks for the visit guys," Haley's voice turned to a low whisper as she hugged Brooke,

"Remind me that I owe that kid a high five when he's bigger. That was a great cry and just the thing to get Jamie to leave the baby idea alone for at least a week."

Brooke smiled "I'm glad we could help Tutor Mom"

They all said their goodbyes then Brooke, Julian and Dylan were out the door, into their car and down the driveway in no time.

"So Jamie, what do you think" Nathan asked with one arm wrapped around Haley as he lead her to the couch where they both took a seat. Haley sat with her legs across his lap and turned to look at Jamie, waiting for his answer.

Their son thought about it for a minute and then answered. "I think our baby will be quieter cause it's gonna love The Goonies! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Time in Tree Hill! I wish we would get an Xmas episode! Here's my version (will continue for the next 2 chapters)**

Chapter 4 –

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way …" Haley's voice echoed throughout the house as she baked ginger bread cookies.

"Mmmm I don't know what's better, how good those smell or how good you sound." Nathan said before planting himself in the chair facing the counter so he could watch his girl bake while he snuck a few cookies whenever she turned around.

"Nice try mister but sucking up isn't getting you anywhere. You and Jamie have to go get the tree and when you come home we can all decorate it together." Haley smiled knowing Nathan wouldn't like that plan.

"Babe, its December 12th, theres lots of time to pick out a tree. Does it have to be today? And why aren't you coming with us?"

"There is only 13 days to Christmas. That's less then 2 weeks. We need a tree Nathan. You are going today and I'm staying home because I'm baking cookies and I'm pregnant, therefore I get away with whatever I want"

"And that's different from when you aren't pregnant how?" Nathan joked.

"Watch it buster. Besides I need to get these cookies done and I know that will never happen if you and Jamie are both here. You guys will be attempting to take some off the trays when I turn around or you'll eat the dough. So that settles it, you are going to get the tree today."

"But Hales …." Nathan groaned, he hated picking out the tree, quite frankly he didn't care if it was tall, short, skinny or fat. He just wanted a tree. But he knew Haley and he knew her expectations which is why picking a tree always took at least an hour. Then you add Jamie to the mix and Nathan was looking at a very long trip filled with questions, complaints and pee breaks.

Haley simply giggled and placed the next tray of cookies into the oven before scampering off to get Jamie's snowsuit out from the closet. "She's lucky I love her." He mumbled under his breath before calling up to Jamie.

A few minutes later Jamie came fumbling awkwardly down the stairs.

"Jeez Hales he isn't a glass figurine, you got him wrapped him like I plan on dropping off a cliff or something" Nathan teased as he looked at his son who was bundled up in a snowsuit, hat, gloves, scarf and boots.

"Its cold out and you guys might be a while," Haley said as she approached Nathan "besides this will make pee breaks more fun." Haley said quietly and giggled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Nathan rolled his eyes and smirked before asking Jamie "Alright buddy you ready to go? I just have to put on my coat and boots and we can head out alright?"

Nathan began getting dressed in the proper attire when he heard Jamie "Um Dad"

"What's up Jimmy Jam?"

"I have to pee"

_This is gonna be a long day. _Nathan thought to himself and then he heard Haley laughing from the kitchen. "I'll get you for this Mrs. Scott" He shouted before beginning to undress Jamie so he could use the bathroom.

"Oh my God Julian! He looks so cute!" Brooke squeaked as she looked down at Dylan who was totally decked out in all the Christmas finest. He had a red and white sleeper on with a tiny Santa hat and reindeer booties.

"He looks goofy" Brooke scowled at Julian after this comment. "In a cute way." He corrected before giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I think he's the handsomest man in the house" She purposely threw Julian a smirk while saying this and then returned her gaze to her mini Santa.

After taking lots of pictures for Dylan's first Christmas Brooke put him in his Baby Bouncer. He was more then happy with this as he played with the little toys that hung above him while they chair gently vibrated.

Julian brought Brooke a glass of wine and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch.

"We did good Mrs. Baker" he whispered into her ear.

"We always do, Mr. Baker" Brooke replied with a smile as she leaned back and rested her head on Julian's shoulder. They watched Dylan in his chair for a while but Brooke fell asleep rather quickly. Dylan and Julian soon followed her lead and the family took a nice nap together. Everything was perfect, if only for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Does everyone love the idea of Christmas in Tree Hill? I sure do ! **

**Chapter 5 -**

The next morning the Christmas spirit was in full swing. Jamie Scott was up by 7 a.m. sharp. He creeped into his parents room and saw that they were both asleep. His mother's back was facing him and she had her head on Nathan's muscular chest. He knew his mom had been very tired lately so he didn't want to bother her and seeing as she was using Nathan as a pillow, waking him would most certainly cause her some disturbance.

That's when the youngest Scott in the house came up with an idea. The first step was to head downstairs and see if Santa had come. Not at all surprised by the huge pile of gifts with his name on it, Jamie moved on to the kitchen. He remembered the night that Haley had gone out to the 80's dance and he had forgotten her birthday. It was the first time he had even been home alone. He had managed to make himself a giant pancake that night so he figured he could do it again but break it into three pieces and split it amongst himself and his parent's.

He threw three slices of bread into the toaster before opening the fridge to remove the milk, whipped cream and a container of strawberries. Then he quickly got to work on making the pancake. Once everything was placed nicely on the table Jamie gave himself a light pat on the back. Each plate had a piece of the huge pancake covered with whipped cream and strawberries and was accompanied by toast and a tall glass of milk.

"Mmmmm" Nathan whispered to himself as he began to wake up and got a wiff of Haley's hair. He felt her move slightly so he knew she too was beginning to wake up. He moved his mouth right next to her ear "Morning beautiful" He said so quietly the only reason she heard was because of his proximity.

"Morning babe" She replied, still half asleep.

Nathan moved himself from under her and brought his head to her stomach. "Good morning" he planted a kiss right above her belly button and "Merry Christmas" was followed by another kiss in the same spot.

"What about me?" Haley whined.

"I was getting there" he said before moving his lips to hers. Haley felt herself melt into the kiss "Merry Christmas Haley James Scott" he told her before resuming the kiss.

Just then they heard their bedroom door begin to open and they saw Jamie's face peeking through.

"Hey buddy, Merry Christmas." Nathan said and with that Jamie hopped into their bed.

Haley gave Jamie 7 _"Merry Chirstmas kisses"_ before Jamie was able to tell them about his morning.

"I have a surprise for you and daddy" Jamie stated with pride. "Oh and the baby might like it too" he added with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked. "What is it?"

"Come downstairs and see!"

The Scott clan gathered in the kitchen and when Haley saw that Jamie had made them all breakfast she felt her eyes start to get teary but before she knew it, she was full on sobbing. Nathan knew it was a mixture of happiness and being proud of their little boy. The added hormones probably didn't help the situation either. He quickly pulled her into an embrace and began to softly stroke her hair.

"What did I do?" Jamie began to panic. He had wanted to do something special for his parents on Christmas. His last intention was to make Haley cry!

"Buddy, its not your fault. Mommy is crying happy tears, she's proud of you and she's tired and sometimes the baby makes he act silly." Nathan was doing his best to explain mood swings to his seven year old.

"Did I ever make Momma act silly when I was in her belly?" Jamie was so smart but he still had moments when he would say or do something that would remind Nathan that he was still his little innocent boy.

"Yeah, sometimes you did." Nathan chuckled to himself remembering Haley's melt downs after the sex tape debacle.

Jamie walked over and hugged Haley from behind. "Sorry Momma."

She turned around and got down to his level so she could hug him back. "There's nothing to be sorry for baby. It looks delicious, thank you." she said while wiping her tears away.

_My God. Only three months in and already all these hormones. _She thought to herself.

The Baker house was quiet; too quiet. Brooke was the first one awake, not surprisingly. She manoeuvred her way out of bed careful not to disturb her husband who was in a deep slumber. She gently peeled open the door to the room where Dylan slept and saw that he was still out cold like his father. She decided not to wake them and headed for the living room. Once she had turned on the coffee machine she took a seat on the couch and got comfy with a blanket. Turning on the TV she saw that "Annabelle's Wish" was on. She had always loved this Christmas movie so she curled up to watch, waiting for her boys to wake up.

"Brooke, Brooke baby, it's time to wake up."

As she opened her heavy eyes she was greeted by her favourite sight in the world, a very sexy topless Julian holding a very smiley baby Dylan.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas you wonderful men." Brooke gave Julian a quick but passionate and lust filled kiss. Pulling back she took Dylan from his arms and bounced him on her hip as she headed for the coffee machine.

Christmas in Tree Hill was just beginning.

**NOTES:**

**1) The movie "Annabelle's Wish" is a shout out to the very sexy James Lafferty. It was one of my favourite movies as a kid and I found about a couple years ago that he was the voice of one of the bullies in it. I was always destined to love OTH & JML !**

**2) I think Christmas will be going on for 2 more chapters, hopefully that is cool with everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay first of all: SEASON EIGHT STARTS TMR ! Who's pumped? I AM ! Secondly, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the idea of Christmas in Tree Hill as much as me ! That being said, let's keep the holidays rolling,**

**Chapter 6 **

Gift exchange began at the Baker residence. Dylan got the best gift his mother could give him other than her love; clothes, clothes and more clothes! Julian got Brooke a 7 carat diamond tennis bracelet. As she opened it and examined it in awe, he explained why it had reminded him of her;

"As soon as I saw it I thought of my favourite girl in the world. It was cut from imperfection but blended to beauty. It shines in a way that can be seen by everyone but it has that extra sparkle if you know just how to look at it." He explained in a husky passion filled voice.

It didn't take much more than that for Brooke to become weak in the knees and she could have sworn she felt her heart grow within her chest. She didn't think her gift would be able to compare to his but she gave it to him anyways.

She handed him a box filled with tissue paper. Once he gave her a very confused look she knew she got him.

"Look through the paper you knuckle head." She laughed while bouncing Dylan in her lap.

He finally came across a little card, opened it and read:

_One full baby-free night at Brooke's spa … with a guest of your choice. Courtesy of Nanny Deb's babysitting service._

He grinned that oh-so-charming grin of his before moving close to her, "I think I know who I'll bring." He said seductively. "Thank you" and he sealed it with a kiss.

Haley sat with her back against the couch and Nathan's knees on either side of her. He was rubbing her shoulders as they watched Jamie get excited and surprised by each gift Santa had brought him.

When he got to the gift from his parent's he jumped with delight. "Autographed Lebron James jersey!" He slid the oversized jersey over his head and looked down at the shirt that was swimming on him. "He's number twenty-three like you were Daddy." He gave each of his parents a big hug before returning to his giant pile of gifts.

Haley reached out and grabbed a thin red and white square and passed it back to Nathan.

"It's nothing big but I had to give it to you, Christmas or not." Haley's words were barely audible due to her state of relaxation.

Nathan grabbed the small gift from Haley's soft hand causing him to end the massage. This made Haley let out a moan of disappointment.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from. That's my present." Nathan winked.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Since you told me you were pregnant, which was exactly 14 weeks ago by the way, I have been going to massage classes. Don't worry I don't practice on anyone. Not that there's a women out there any sexier than you Haley James. It's mostly just explained with some observation courses. I know some great shoulder, back, and feet massages for you and the little one." He knew his thoughtful gift would make her cry but he didn't want to see it so took her cheeks into the palms of his hands and kissed her. Then he used his thumbs to wipe away the few stray tears.

"Those are happy ones, right?" He asked.

"You bet," she smiled "okay, now open my present."

Nathan grabbed the card he had place beside him. He opened it and immediately a tiny picture flew out landing in his lap. He picked it up and turned it over. A huge smile spread across his face but it quickly switched to confusion and then a frown.

"Wait, when is this from? Where was I?"

"It was your last away game of the season and I knew if I told you about the ultrasound you wouldn't have gone and the team needed you. There will be plenty more I promise." Haley eyes were sparkling with delight as she watched Nathan examine the picture. "There she is."

"It's a she? For sure?" His voice overloading with excitement.

"Well not for sure, I wouldn't find out the sex with you… not again."

He remembered when she told him that Jamie was going to be a boy. He wished he could've been with her to receive the news. "Thanks babe, I love it"

The couples kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Jamie, your Uncle Lucas wants to talk to you." Haley called out. She handed Jamie the phone and sat in Nathan's lap.

"You are going to love Luke's gift. He is taking Jamie for a weekend. Said he wants to take him to some basketball game so we can have some alone time." Haley and Nathan shared a smirk as she finished her sentence.

"Oh yeah, I like that idea" He said as he began to kiss her neck.

Once presents had been exchanged in both homes each little family began getting ready for a Christmas dinner that no one would ever forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**1) 8x01 was ah-mazing ! Squeeeeeeee my Naley were perfect. Loved loved loved Brulian and Im starting to like Chase/Alex more and more!**

**2) 8x02 TOMORROW ! Wooooohooooooooo**

**3) I am SOOOO sorry for the lack of updates, my main obsession [video making] occupied my time plus school is a time consumer. Anyways here's the long awaited chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Nathan Scott! Get us out of here NOW!"

"Brooke I'm trying but the door is stuck. How's Haley? Baby, are you okay?"

"Nathan I sprinted to the bathroom to throw up, so I've been better."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Um Dad I think the turkey is burning…"

WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAH

"Seriously Nate? I spent the last hour getting him to sleep!"

"Dylan! Dylan baby mommy's coming!"

SMASH

"What was that?" Haley asked pulling her head from the toilet.

"I don't think we'll be having turkey tonight." Julian said while rubbing his temples.

Could things get any more hectic?

**2 HOURS EARLIER**

"Hales I can't cooke. That' your job." Nathan complained while rubbing her back. Morning sickness was definitely his least favourite part about pregnancy.

"Unless you want your Christmas dinner to be cereal, you will have to be the chef this evening. I'm not in the mood to -" She was cut off by her need to be sick again.

Nathan continued rubbing circles on her lower back, right above the "23" he loved so much. _Merry Christmas_ he thought to himself.

"Um dad is mom okay?" Jamie asked from outside the door.

RING RING RING

"Yeah bud she's okay, can you check the phone please. Don't answer unless you know who it is."

Jamie raced to his parent's night stand and looked at the phone, it read "Baker J & B"

"It's Aunt Brooke, I'll get it." As soon as Jamie picked up the phone he regretted it. Dylan's wailing echoed through his ear as if he was standing right beside him.

"Hello?" Jamie asked pulling the phone from his ear.

"Jamie, I need to talk to your mom."

"She's a little busy …"

"I love you Jamie but I need to speak to your mom right now. Tell her it's an emergency."

Jamie ran back to the bathroom door. "Dad it's Aunt Brooke. She said she needs to talk to mom and that it's an emergency."

"Jamie tell her that Momma is sick and she can't come to the phone. Ask her what's wrong." Nathan didn't want Brooke's emergency to be over-looked but Haley was his one and only concern right now.

"She says that Dylan woke up from his nap an hour ago and hasn't stopped crying since. And if one of you Scott's doesn't come up with something they are dropping him off on the porch and are going to Skills and Mouth's for Chinese take out for Christmas dinner. Oh and she hopes you feel better mom." Jamie spat out Brooke's message as fast as he could. Brooke was rambling so fast he could barely keep up.

"Babe she has a husband why is she calling you about her baby troubles." Nathan questioned.

Haley was done with the nausea - for now - and the two sat on the bathroom floor. Haley was tightly wrapped in her husbands arms and was trying to regain some energy as he continued his soft and comforting back rub.

"Because in case you forgot we had a baby, went to school and worked all before we were 20 and Jamie turned out okay so however we managed must make us eligible for giving advice to a stay at home mom."

"Good point Hales." He said while kissing her forehead.

"Jamie tell them to come on over on now, I'll help her with Dylan and help dad make supper."

"Are you sure you can handle all that, you're sick."

"I'll be fine Nathan." Haley said while standing up to leave the bathroom."

Nathan watched her leave. He had a feeling today was going be a long one.

Haley what's wrong with him?" Brooke pleaded for an answer. She just wanted him to stop crying.

"He's fine. He's just cranky. Right buddy" Haley cooed and awed at the little man in her arms. Nuzzling her nose on his belly and brushing his hair with her fingers. Slowly but surely he began to settle.

Brooke and Julian were ripped away by Jamie who wanted to show them all his new presents.

"Those are all pretty cool Jimmy Jam but want to see what we got you?" Julian asked.

"YES! What is it? What did you get me Aunt Brooke and Uncl-" Jamie stopped. "Uh is it okay if I call you Uncle Julian? Dylan's like my cousin and you're his dad. And Aunt Brooke is your wife so that kinda makes you my Uncle right?" Jamie asked.

"Of course. I would love that dude." Julian said ruffling Jamie's hair.

Brooke smiled. She loved how well Julian had always fit in. Like he was always one of them. He just came a little later in life but that was okay. He belonged like the rest of them.

Julian pulled out the new camera they got him. It was state of the art, top notch.

"WOW This is awesome you guys!"

Brooke, Julian and Jamie sat on the floor of the Scott living room playing with the new gift while Nathan, Haley and Dylan made dinner.

The baby was still fussing but he wasn't screaming so they were getting somewhere.

"Are you ready to do this again?" Haley asked. "Fussing, diapers, lack of sleep."

"Comes with the territory babe." Nathan turned away from the stove top and looked deep into Haley's brown eyes. "Trust me, after everything we've, or you've, been through lately, there is nothing I want more than this baby. I promise. I've never been happier, well not since the last time I made you that promise." He smiled as did Haley, remembering the night of the press conference. "I love you." and with that he brought his lips to hers.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"Oh and I love you" he lowered his head to her slightly protruded abdomen, "and you too." He finished off kissing Dylan's soft hair.

"How's it going in here?" Julian asked upon entering the kitchen.

"So far so good but things would move quicker if you took your baby back." Haley said with a chuckle.

"Come to Papa!" Julian held his arms out and Dylan reached towards him.

The Baker boys headed back to the living room to join Jamie and Brooke.

"There's my baby! And he's not screaming" Brooke took her little man into her arms and lavished him with kisses. Julian sat beside her and watched as Jamie started to play and tickled his little cousin.

"We have a great life Brooke Davis. I wanted to thank you for that. You made me realise everything I never knew I wanted…needed. I love you. Merry Christmas" The whisper coming from Julian's deep voice echoed in her ear as she held back tears of happiness. This was everything she ever wanted and needed.

"I love you too, so much." The couple embarked on a passionate kiss but it was disrupted by Jamie.

"Ewwwwww you guys are as bad as my mom and dad."

The whole gang sat around the table for dinner. Julian had spent the better part of the last hour giving his son a bottle and was more then happy when he saw that Dylan had finally drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry but the turkey is going to be a few minutes. It's still in the oven." Nathan informed the table as he brought over the rest of the meal. Potatoes, veggies, stuffing. He had it all covered and was quite proud of himself. Well, he had help from Haley but for the most part he had handled the hard parts.

Just as Nathan placed the last bowl of food onto the table the chaos started. Haley was hit by a wave of nausea and darted for the bathroom.

Brooke looked at Nathan "I'll go with her. Finish dinner." She ran after her best friend and didn't hear Nathan yell "If she's in the bathroom down here don't close the -" Click. He head the door shut. "door."

He raced to the bathroom. He started to twist the knob every way possible but nothing happened. It wouldn't budge. He knew he should have fixed this days ago.

"Brooke this door doesn't open."

"WHAAAT!" Brooke dropped Haley's hair and pounded on the door. "Nathan Scott! Get us out of here NOW!"

"Brooke I'm trying but the door is stuck. How's Haley? Baby, are you okay?"

"Nathan I sprinted to the bathroom to throw up, so I've been better."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Um Dad I think the turkey is burning…"

WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAH

"Seriously Nate? I spent the last hour getting him to sleep!"

"Dylan! Dylan baby mommy's coming!"

SMASH

"What was that?" Haley asked pulling her head from the toilet.

"I don't think we'll be having turkey tonight." Julian said while rubbing his temples.

Nathan ran to the kitchen to see Jamie standing in front of what used to be the turkey.

"I was trying to stop it from burning. I know I'm not supposed to use the stove. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it. It was too heavy."

"It's okay Jamie. Umm ask Julian to help you clean this while I try and get mom and Aunt Brooke out of the bathroom."

"Uncle Julian."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Its Uncle Julian you know." Jamie stated.

"Uh okay, sorry Uncle Julian can you help him clean this please."

Dylan continued to cry with Jamie and Julian cleaned and Nathan did everything he could to get the bathroom door open.

After an hour of cleaning, screaming and pounding, the door was open, the kitchen was no longer a safety hazard and Dylan was reunited with his mom.

The gang now sat in the living room enjoying the pizza they ordered for dinner. They were all laughing about the nights events. _Typical Christmas in Tree Hill_ they all thought.

Haley fell asleep curled up in Nathan's lap. They were sitting on the couch with Brooke and Julian in a similar pose on the other side. Brooke, Dylan and Jamie had also fallen asleep.

Nathan looked down at his wife, then over at his son and smiled. He turned his glance to Julian, "Hey man, we have it pretty good don't we?"

"Yeah, good kids. Hot wives" He chuckled. "And good friends."

"The best." he answered. The boys did their best to reach out and pound fists without waking their girls.

Nathan settled back into his seat and kissed Haley on top of her hair.

"Merry Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

**1) CLAY LIVES ! HE LIVES ! Wooot woot !**

**2) Nathan crying should be illegal. My heart shattered a bazillion times**

**3) Where are my Naley kisses and Brulian lovings? I will have to make up for Mark's lack of **

**Chapter 8 -**

Only 20 more minutes. 1200 seconds. One third of an hour. That's all that separated The Scott's and Baker's from a new year. New starts.

"Do you really think he will last till midnight?" Haley whispered to Nathan. Both watching Jamie who lay in the chair across from where they were seated on the couch. His eyes were barely open but he was determined to make it. He would ring in this New Year if it was the last thing he did.

"I doubt it." Nathan chuckled.

"Aw babe. Have some confidence! He's determined. I think he can do it." Haley said smiling at her baby boy.

"Care to make this interesting Mrs. Scott?"

"How so, Mr. Scott?" She asked kinking her eyebrow.

"Well if he makes it till midnight then I will give you the best foot massage of your life and if I win you have to rub my back." Nathan winked in his wife's direction as he finished his sentence.

"You've got yourself a deal Mister."

Their eyes immediately returning to Jamie, watching his every move. Every bat of his eye lashes.

* * *

"Would you have believed it? If someone told you at this time last year that you would be bringing in your next New Year's with a baby, would you have believed it?" Julian asked. His eyes never leaving Dylan's small chest. Watching it rise and fall from in his crib.

"Only in my wildest dreams, husband." Brooke climbed up on her tip toes so she could capture his lips for a long kiss.

"Let's go. We don't want to wake him," Her voice was taunting Julian's ear before she began kissing a trail down his jaw line.

"Mmm. Yeah let's get out of here." Julian scooped Brooke into his arms and walked them to the living room.

Placing her on the couch he walked over to the kitchen and took out two wine glasses and filled them. Upon his return, he handed her one of the glasses and placed his own on the table.

"Wine says do me" She softly mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing .. I was just .. Thinking." She turned away from him slightly but immediately felt his finger on her chin pulling her back into his view.

"Care to share the thoughts that are streaming through that pretty head of yours?"

"Fine" She huffed. "Remember our first date, well it wasn't technically a date, it was a business meeting."

"Ah yes. Where it all began. I needed you to do clothing for Lucas' movie" He paused. "Well no that's not completely true. It didn't really begin there, that would be at the USO show." His million dollar grin shot across his face remembering the first time he layed eyes on her; Brooke Davis. "But anyways, back to our none date…"

"Before you got here I was contemplating wine or beer. Cause you know, beer says 'come on in, get comfortable' …" She trailed off.

"And what does wine say" She could hear the seduction in his voice and knew how this night would end.

"Wine says do me."

* * *

"Ten more minutes." Haley said motioning her head in Jamie's direction who was still awake, but just barely. Every once and a while his head would bob down and he would wake himself as he felt his chin bounce off his chest.

"I would hardly call that awake Hales."

"Hey his eyes are open .. Sometimes. Besides, have I mentioned how sore my feet are?" Lifting her legs and placing them in his lap.

"You haven't won just yet babe."

"Nathan, please." One look from her could just melt his heart. He quickly complied and began to rub her feet like she wanted.

"This doesn't mean you won you know. It just means I love you." Smirking at her as his hands continued to work their magic.

She felt her whole body relax. "I love you too" She said softly as she began to drift into paradise.

"Five minutes Haley James. Five minutes to the New Year."

"And it looks like you've won. He's out cold." And he sure was. He sat awkwardly in the chair and looked very uncomfortable but the exhaustion that took over his little body didn't seem to mind.

"Why don't I bring him to his bed and then I can come back and celebrate properly with my beautiful wife."

"Sounds good to me" Her eyes were still closed but unlike Jamie she would make it to midnight. She knew midnight meant a New Year's kiss and she would never turn down a kiss from Nathan Scott.

"I'll be right back." He got up carefully and quietly.

Haley watched as he picked Jamie up and carried him up the stairs.

* * *

Brooke and Julian had been involved in a steamy make out session for the better part of the last 5 minutes.

"Shouldn't we wait until the countdown?" Brooke asked between breaks for much needed oxygen.

"We're just being prepared. We're ahead of the game" And there was that smile again. How could she say no.

Nathan came down the stairs and sat on the couch pulling Haley into his lap. She rested her head on his chest. One minute.

Brooke broke away from Julian's lips to switch on the TV. They had to at least acknowledge the 10 second countdown.

* * *

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One.

* * *

"Happy New Year Brooke Baker."

"Happy New Year. I love you."

"I love you too. And you were right. The wine, it totally says do me."

Brooke laughed but it was silenced by their previously initiated kiss as it continued.

* * *

Haley lifted her head so she was looking up at Nathan when the countdown hit one.

"Happy New Year Nathan Scott."

"Happy New Year Hales."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

His hand trailed down her side before coming to rest on her stomach. "It's going be a great year." He said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah" and without letting another second pass Haley locked her lips to his. She felt him move and noticed that he was using his free hand to begin to pull at the bottom hem of this grey t-shirt.

"Woah there mister. Let's at least get upstairs"

"I don't know what you're thinking but if I remember correctly, you owe me a massage."

"That I do." she kissed him once more. "Carry me to bed, honey?" She questioned playfully.

"Like you need to ask." With ease he lifted himself off the couch with her safely in his arms and headed for their bedroom.

**

* * *

Thank you all SO much for the reviews. Hope you all enjoy the lack of kids in this one. We needed some Naley/Brulian loving IMO ;D**

**PS - I wanna dedicated the BJu hotness to Charley & Elli ! LOVE YOU Girls**

**Naley loving goes out to Chandler & Kir LOVE YOU TOO xoxoox**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG Im sooooo sorry for the lack of updates! I was suffering from major writers block. But thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews.**

**After reading Charley's [LostInWriting] new chapter of "Comes A Time" (which was incredibly amazing) I had to get back to this! Thanks for inspiring me yet again babe!**

**Alright, new chapter!**

* * *

After the New Year's festivities had worn off, everyone's lives returned to normal. Jamie was thoroughly enjoying all his Christmas gifts and his mom had also indulged in hers. Nathan's hands really could do wonders. (Like she hadn't already known that)

Julian had yet to cash in his present though. He claimed to be waiting for the perfect opportunity when really he just didn't want to tear Brooke away from Dylan for a night just yet. Dylan was coming up on 6 months quickly and had grown so much in the short 9 weeks he had been with his parents. Julian was still in awe of the boy; his boy. Fatherhood had scared him, yes, but now it was perfect, it was everything.

"Okay here's the thing," Brooke interrupted Julian's thoughts. He hadn't realised he had trailed off so much in his own mind until her voice snapped him back to reality. He was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the paper in front of him. Brooke was seated on the counter top not far from him. "I know I gave you the 'Brooke's Spa' coupon as your gift but I was hoping I might benefit from it too. What's the deal babe? Momma Brooke needs to spoil both her babies." She said with a wink.

"Trust me, I can't wait for you to spoil me Mrs. Baker but I didn't know when you'd be ready to leave the boy." Both proud parents turned their heads to look over at Dylan who sat in his playpen drooling all over the head of one of his teddy bears while gurgling to himself happily.

"Julian, he'll be with Deb, I'm not worried. She took care of Jamie lots and he turned out alright."

"He's more than alright, I love that kid. If we can raise Dylan half as well as Nathan and Haley have managed to due with him I will call us successful."

"We'll do fine. Besides when we're stuck we get to call Naley." Julian's smirk grew with that comment.

"Okay," He stood up and began walking towards her. "call Deb and see when she can take him so I can spend all … night … with … the girl I love." He was now standing in front of her and had punctuated his last sentence with kisses between words.

"You have yourself a date."

* * *

"Hey Tutor Mom of soon-to-be-two."

"Hi Brooke" Haley laughed as she heard Brooke's new nickname enter her hear from the phone.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I need to call Deb about watching Dylan for me but I have a meeting to go to and Julian won't call her. He claims their first conversation can't be him asking for something. So I was wondering-"

"Yes Brooke I will call her and ask for you."

"You read my mind! Thanks so much Hales, I have to go but I will talk to you soon. Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Yes, I know, I love you too Brooke Davis Baker"

After hanging up with her best friend Haley dialled her mother-in-law.

…

"Okay Deb, thank you so much, Bye."

Nathan snuck up behind Haley just as she was hanging up. He rested his head on her shoulder and snaked his arm around her waist. She felt a shiver run up her spine when she felt his breath on her neck. "Hey you" she whispered

"Hi" was his only response before he gave her shoulder a light kiss. "What were you talking to my mom about?"

"Oh Brooke needed her to watch Dylan and was busy with work so she didn't have time to call. I told her I would do it for her."

"That's sweet of you Hales." He pulled out of their embrace just long enough to lead them to the couch so they could take a seat.

They had barely sat down before Haley initiated a full on make out session. Nathan was a little shocked but he wasn't complaining. He almost forgot that they were 25 years old and expecting their second child, he felt like he was 16 again.

"Woah hold on their missy, Jamie could downstairs anytime now."

"Nathan, he's seen us kiss before."

"Not like this he hasn't" He motioned his eyes towards his shirt which was already halfway crumpled up his body.

Haley blushed, she hadn't even realised she'd done that.

"Well it's a good thing I asked your mom to take Jamie over tonight too cause this is just a preview of what's in for you tonight my wonderful husband." Haley spoke almost shyly, she was still blushing.

"Oh really? Is my girl frisky?" Nathan asked.

"Crazy frisky" she said huskily followed by her licking her lips.

"Well in that case, what time will my mom be here?"

**

* * *

Okay so originally this chapter was gonna be the beginning of some drama but I changed my mind for 2 reasons;**

**1) Charley's hot stuff in her new chapter made me wanna write some and**

**2) Because Naley's interruption last night should NOT of happened. So here I am to save the day and redo it. It's gonna be slightly different .. no pool tables but I think it will be fun still ;D Plus Brulian are in dyer need of some loving. Next chapter should be HOT. Let's hope ...**


	10. Chapter 10

Considering I think Mark already creeps me since he stole Sixteen Cities and went and stuck em on OTH after I FOUND THEM & FELL IN LOVE, Im hoping he creeps this FF. If so…

Dear Mark,

Don't you EVER interrupt Naley like that again! Let me show you how its done :) ...

**Chapter 10**

*Knock knock*

"Come in" Brooke hollered from the bedroom. She was busy preparing for her night with Julian. The room was lined with candles that had yet to be lit but incents burned strong in anticipation for her husband. She was burning his favourite, "Sandlewood." She wasn't huge on the auroma but this was his night and she was going to make it special.

Dylan was playing rather quietly inside his playpen which was placed at the center on the living room so it was insight at all times.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled before immediately racing over to see Dylan.

As soon as baby Baker saw Jamie Scott his face lit up and he goo-ed excitedly.

Using all the strength his chubby little legs and arms had, he reached up to grab the edge of the playpen and pulled himself to a standing position. He attempted to reach for Jamie but lost his balance and plopped backwards landing on his butt.

Before his eyes had time to well with tears Jamie crouched down and started making silly faces at him through the clear mesh of Dylan's safety cell.

"He's so good with him" Brooke said to Deb as she walked out from the bedroom and was met with the bounding of her godson and her son. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, he's going to be an awesome big brother" Deb added.

"Let's go Grandm - Nanny Deb." Jamie said as he stood up off the floor.

Brooke gathered Dylan's necesitties for the night and placed them in a designer bag, handed it to Deb then smothered both Jamie & Dylan in kisses before ushering them out the door.

"Bye Aunt Brooke, tell Uncle Julian I said hi. And don't worry, I will help Nanny Deb take care of the baby."

"Thanks Jimmy Jam. Bye buddy, love you. Oh, and Deb?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thanks."

With that, Brooke was now baby free and eagerly awaiting Julian's return home.

* * *

Back at the Scott house Haley had sent Nathan to the grocery store. He was completely baffled as to how she went from "crazy frisky" to being in dyer need of chocolate ice cream so fast but he knew better than to argue with a pregnant Haley James Scott. Hell, he knew better than to argue with her in general but a pregnant and FRISKY Haley – no arguments. Her wish was his command.

"Hales" he called out as he placed the ice cream on the counter and turned to open the cupboard to get some bowls. As soon as he turned around he froze. His mouth went dry. His mind went blank.

In front of him stood his wife wearing nothing but one of his old jerseys.

"Hales …" his voice trailed off as he tried to concentrate on forming a sentence.

"Don't worry about the ice cream. I suddenly have a craving for something else. We can just get to that later."

Was she crazy? She was talking as if everything was completely normal. As if she hadn't told him she was frisky then showed up wearing barely anything. He did exactly as he was told and then turned back to face her perfect … everything. He watched as she turned her back on him and began walking towards the back door. "Come with me" she said over her shoulder.

He had been so captivated by the sway of her hips he almost forgot how to walk but with the distance between them growing he quickly remembered and caught up to her just as she opened the door and stepped out onto the patio.

He snapped back to reality when he realized they were now standing down by his basketball net. She picked up the ball, "This is a little game I like to call _Make any shot and do whatever you want to me._"

"I like this game."

"I figured you might" Then she checked him the ball. Let the game begin.

* * *

Brooke racked her brain. What could she do to make this visit to Brooke's spa particularly memorable? Then it dawned on her. They should finish something they never had the chance to finish a few months ago. She scurried off to get ready.

"Oh man am I sore! Is Brooke's spa open by any chance?" Julian said jokingly as he walked in their front door. Then just like Nathan, he froze.

"Only if you have a coupon" Brooke said huskily. She was wearing her _Grease 2_ outfit again. "I'm assuming you have one?"

"Hell yes. I'll get my jacket, lock the doors this time babe."

She lightly slapped his behind as she had the last time he had run off to get that sexy leather.

"Ready for my greased lightning?" He slid inot the kitchen only to find it empty. "Brooke?"

"In here."

He followed her voice to the bedroom. She was standing at the end of the bed, still in her _Grease 2_ attire.

"Welcome to Brooke's spa. If you would lie down I can begin with a nice long back rub."

"I don't need a back rub right now" he said before moving towards her and capturing her face with his palms and kissing her. He pushed he back gently so they landed gently on the bed.

"Now, don't make me ask this again, are you ready for my greased lightning?"

"I've been ready." She giggled.

"Good." He sat up and ripped off his jacket.

God he loved this girl.

* * *

"Hales, in case you forgot, I made it to the NBA … twice. I'm going to get to do whatever I want to you. I can make any shot. There's no challenge to this so called game."

"Are you complaining Nathan Scott?" she bit her lip seductively.

"Nope." He shot the ball with one hand and before the _swoosh_ sound of the ball ripping through the mesh was heard their lips were connected.

Separating for air Nathan whispered "Babe its chilly out here, wanna take this inside."

"Mhm" she moaned as she felt his hot breath against her neck.

Nathan scooped her into his arms and took her inside.

* * *

"Brooke, you still awake?"

"Barely. Why husband?"

"Do you remember when I told you that you make sad look beautiful?"

"Mhm .."

"I just thought you should know that as true as that is, you make happy look breath-taking. I love you."

"I love you too." She snuggled up closer to his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for my life Brooke Baker." He kissed the top of her hair and then closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

* * *

Haley was currently sleeping in a similar position, cuddled up to Nathan's chest. His hand rested on her tiny baby bump and he buried his nose in her hair. He wondered if there'd ever be a day when her every breath didn't amaze him. Then he remembered that the ice cream was still on the counter. He'd have a mess to clean in the morning but it didn't bother him one bit.

* * *

First attempt at hotness? Fail ? Pass? Let me know whatcha think!


	11. Chapter 11

_-What. The. Heck! No OTH tonight? *Cries* Alright, I hope this can make everyone's "Tree Hill Free Tuesday" a little less painful!_

_-Oh! From now on I have decided to give each chapter a song, sort of like soundtrack. If I can find a song that I feel fits the chapter as a whole I will but if not the song will be whatever is currently on repeat in my head :) Today's song is Haunted by Taylor Swift Her new album is ah-mazing. Go! Listen. Love. Be Happy!_

**Chapter 11 -**

Ring … ring .. ring …

The unanswered phone echoed throughout the house.

_Hey you've reached Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Chester Scott. Sorry we can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and one of us will call you back. Hopefully not Chester. _Haley's light-hearted giggle followed her own comment. _Bye for now._

Deb hung up before the "beep."

"Sorry Jimmy Jam, but your momma and daddy aren't home." She said as she took a seat on the bed with him. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. She was talking in a whisper to avoid waking Dylan who was sleeping peacefully in his playpen at the end of the bed Jamie was lying in.

"Nanny Deb my tummy hurts" he wimpered.

"I know baby" she soothed "I will try and call them again soon." She ran her hand over his sandy blonde hair and down to his forehead. "I think you have a fever bud, you're warm."

"Momma sings to me when I'm sick," Jamie pouted. "can you sing to me grandma?" He didn't even stop himself from using the dreaded "G" word so she knew he really wasn't feeling well, but she also knew her singing might make him feel worse. Where were his parents at 7:30 in the morning?

* * *

Haley yawned as she sat at the picnic table facing the river court. Between the pregnancy and the activities she took part in with her husband last night she was exhausted. Her tired eyes flew open and beamed with joy when she saw Nathan perform one of his signature slam dunks. It was barely 8 a.m. but she couldn't imagine being anywhere but here with Nathan. When she had felt him get out of bed this morning her heart sank, she felt like she needed to be with him. Sure, she always had that feeling but today was different; stronger. It took a little convincing to get him to agree to her following him to his morning practice, he used the argument of her needing rest but he quickly gave in when she looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes and pleaded. Besides, he couldn't lie, he wanted her with him too, always and forever.

"Hey 23! Call me." She shouted through her hands that were cupped around her mouth.

A smirk grew on Nathan's face and he put down his basketball. He walked towards her, climbed on top of the table and snaked his legs around her. She felt so at ease. She rested her head against his strong chest and felt it rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. She slowly closed her sleepy eyes and relaxed completely.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked as he laced his fingers through hers.

"Tired" she stated groggily.

Nathan planted a kiss on top of her curly blonde hair, "What do you say, we go home and take a nap together?"

"I say that sounds perfect." She smiled.

"Cause I'm exhausted, you wore me out last night" he said huskily into her ear.

"Sure, blame me. I'm the one falling asleep as we speak." She said through her second yawn.

"Yeah but it was totally worth the exhaustion, don't you think?" he was now kissing his way down her jaw line.

"Totally" she murmured "Now take me home for that nap."

Nathan stood up and walked infront of her offering his hand to help her up, "As you wish." He smiled and the two headed for their black SUV parked on the grass.

* * *

Julian slowly began waking up. He peeled open his eyes and saw his leather jacket sprawled on the floor where it had landed after he ripped it off the night before. His-should-be-illegal grin stretched across his lips at the thought and he rolled over to reach for the woman he loved but quickly realised he was alone in bed.

"What the…" his voice trailed.

_There's no baby to wake her. Where cold she be? _He thought to himself. Then he heard the sound of the shower running. Pulling back the sheets he stood up and walked towards the front room. It was spotless and the coffee machine had a fresh pot waiting to be drank. _Just as I thought._

"Brooke?" he questioned walking into the bathroom.

"Good morning handsome," she said through the shower door, "I already made coffee."

"I saw. Were you awake super early wishing you had a baby to tend too?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"…maybe" he could practically hear her blushing.

"I love how much you miss the boy but he's in good hands, we should enjoy the time we have to do whatever we want." His tone had changed to flirty.

"And what do we want to do exactly?" She returned fire.

"This" he said pulling open the shower door and joining her.

"Oh yes, I like this idea" she said as seriously as she could trying to hide the large dimple-prominent smile on her face.

Due to the sound of the shower beating against the floor of the tub among other things, neither Brooke nor Julian heard the phone ring when Deb attempted to call them.

* * *

Nathan and Haley lied in bed cozy and warm. Haley had been drifting calmly in and out of sleep while Nathan read the paper and used his free hand to play with some of her loose curls.

As he skimmed through the news and made his way for sports he noticed the date on the paper. January 25th. He knew this date … "Hey beautiful, do you know what day it is" he whispered, hoping she was still awake enough to answer him.

"Friday" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah," he laughed "but more specifically today is you and Baby Scott number two's 18 week check up. You have an ultrasound today."

"You are so cute, you know that? You know how far along I am to the day."

"I'm a little excited, alright."

"I love you" was her only response before reburying her head in the crook of his arm.

"I love you too, what time is the appointment? 3:30?"

"Yup, can I sleep now please?" she joked.

"Sorry, go to bed. My baby and my other baby need some rest." He said kissing her forehead then bringing his hand down to rest on their unborn child. "This okay?" he asked making sure he hadn't disturbed her comfortable position.

"Perfect." She sighed.

* * *

Once they were out of the shower Brooke saw the phone light flashing. Deb had decided to leave them a message. She knew Brooke was probably missing Dylan like crazy and figured the sooner they took him home the lower his chances would be of catching whatever Jamie had. Besides, Jamie was her grandson and although she certainly wasn't his mom she could take care of him right?

Brooke listened to the message then repeated it to Julian.

"Alright wifey, lets go get our baby." He said playfully.

They hooped into the car and went straight to Deb's. Dylan was still sleeping when they got there and they managed to get him from his playpen to his car seat without much fuss. The happy family of three made their way home and went on with their day. Julian read over a few scripts. Nothing really caught his eye until he came to one about a college couple who face a terminal illness. His particularly liked the food references. _Who doesn't love cinnamon applesauce, cookies and chips?_ He thought to himself with a dorky smile on his face. He placed the script in a separate pile to give it a more thorough read when Dylan wasn't throwing his mashed corn all over the kitchen. Brooke worked on some sketches but like Julian, she decided that it could wait until the kitchen was a safe baby free zone, this was known as nap time.

* * *

Nathan woke up around one that afternoon. He didn't realise how much of the day had escaped them. He moved slowly and gently out of bed without waking Haley and went downstairs to call his mom.

"Nathan, honey where have you been? I have called you guys 5 times."

"Sorry mom Haley and I went to the river court this morning then we came home and fell back asleep. What's wrong, is Jamie okay?" His voice started to sound panicky.

"He must have a flu bug or something, he was complaining of a sore stomach and he threw up a few times. I think he has a fever too. Nathan, he asked me to sing. He just wants his mom."

"He wanted you to sing? Oh no. Where is he now?" Nathan asked.

"Sleeping, finally. He just fell asleep about 20 minutes ago watching _Goonies_. He really loves that movie."

"I know he does," Nathan laughed. "Listen, mom, Haley has a doctors appointment at 3:30. I don't want her worried or anything so how about we pick him up after that? If he gets worse call me and I can come sooner."

"Alright honey. How far along is Haley now?" She asked.

"18 weeks." He said proudly

"Usually between 18 and 20 weeks you can find out the sex you know. Are you and Haley going to ask?"

"Um Im not sure, I didn't know when that was going to be an option. I will talk to her about it though." He answered.

"Okay honey, good luck at the appointment. Love you."

"Bye, love you too." Nathan hung up the phone. _Wow._ He thought. Today he could find out if he was going to have his little girl.

* * *

_So I know I totally lied cause I said this next chapter was drama .. yeah well I had some other ideas so that is being put off for another chapter or two :$_

_I hope my dork and inspiration got their private shout outs! Eeek love you girlies!_

_PS - Thank you: Chandler, Charley and Rachel for helping me with some decisions. Y'all rock ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

_We survived almost 2 weeks without OTH. Everyone give themselves a pat on the back, I know it's been hard!_

_Something that wasn't hard was writing this chapter. I feel like it fell out of me, little thinking required. _

_The song for this installment is Broken Horses by Freelance Whales. Some of you may remember it from 8x05, I love it :)_

_I'm done blabbering now. **Here's Chapter 12-**_

After Nathan had gotten off the phone with Deb he cleaned up the kitchen and front room just to waste some time. When he glanced at his watch a little while later and saw that it was 2:45 he made his way upstairs. When he got to the doorway of their bedroom he stopped. He could see Haley's sleeping body from where he stood; God she was beautiful. Now he only had one problem; he had to wake her. The idea broke his heart because she looked so peaceful. He often watched her sleep and wondered what was running through her mind.

Walking quietly through their bedroom door, he climbed into bed and curled up beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could while burying his face between her shoulder and her neck. He breathed in deep and took in that familiar scent; the smell of his Haley.

"Babe, it's time to wake up" his hot breath on her neck gave her chills all the way down her spine.

"Nooo…" she whined.

"I'm sorry Hales," he kissed her shoulder then moved his mouth near her ear, "we get to see the baby today" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

Haley rolled over and allowed him to completely wrap his arms around her while she pressed herself against his chest. "Yeah"

Lightly stroking her back he thought about what his mom had said earlier. Ever since Haley had told him she was pregnant both of them had a feeling it would be a girl and today that feeling could be confirmed or dismissed. The thought made him all nervous inside. Of course he would be happy no matter what, and he knew Haley would be too, but he couldn't deny that he really wanted a daughter; a little girl just like her.

"You know what today is?" He asked

"We've been through this," she laughed "it's Friday, me and Baby Scott number two's eighteen week check up. Unless I really over slept." She said looking up at him smiling.

He smiled back before slightly pulling away and adjusting his body so he was lying beside her propped up on his elbow resting his head against his curled fist. He pushed some hair off her face gently and said "Usually between 18 and 20 weeks doctors can find out the sex of the baby."

"And …"

"And, I was thinking when we go to the appointment today we could ask the doctor to check."

"Nope" Haley responded immediately. She got up off the bed, grabbed a sweater from the closet and went into the bathroom.

Nathan took a few moments to register what had just happened. _Nope_. What was she talking about? Just no? Just like that?

He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom where he found her in front of the mirror. She had already pulled the sweater over her head and was now putting her hair up in a bun. She turned to him and smiled, "I'm ready. Let's go see our baby." She kissed his cheek as she walked past him to leave the room.

_Seriously? Just nope?_ He stood there trying to comprehend it all.

* * *

Once Dylan had gone down for his nap, Brooke and Julian cleaned the war zone known as their kitchen.

"That boy sure can fling his food around." Julian commented as he wiped down one of the cupboards.

"Strong arms, he will probably be a pro athlete" Brooke joked.

"If we keep letting him hang out with Jamie he sure will." Julian retorted.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" I can't wait till Haley has the baby and they can all play together. Dylan and the baby will probably be in school together."

"I'm sure they will be the best of friends like their moms."

"Well this mom has to run to the store to drop off these sketches. Need anything while I'm gone?" She asked

"Uh nope, I think we're good here. I will hold down the fort until you get back."

"Okay, see you in a bit." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the front door.

"Hey Brooke," Julian called out.

"Yeah" she turned around

"You look beautiful today. I love you."

"Julian Baker, do you ever not know what to say?"

"All part of my charm" he winked.

"It sure is. I love you too"

When he saw Brooke's car leave the driveway he returned to the script he had been reading earlier. After about ten minutes of reading he heard his stomach grumble quietly. He decided to go find something to eat.

Five minutes later Brooke pulled up to the house. She opened the door and saw Julian standing in the kitchen wearing an apron. He had the blender on the counter as well as some strawberries, a banana and the milk.

"What are you doing?" She did her best to hold back her laughter. The sight of him in an apron was better than him with his purse …"man bag"

"I'm making a smoothie. Want one?"

"Uh sure. I've never had one before." She said.

"Are you kidding?" He was in shock. "You, Brooke Davis, have NEVER had a smoothie before?"

"Nope, I prefer to stick with a good old fashion root beer float."

"I wish I would have know this before the wedding, I don't think we can continue this relationship. Good thing Dylan is so young, he can adjust easily." He joked

"Well aren't you just so funny. Why don't you fix this problem and make me a one. You could be my first." She said licking her lips.

He chuckled and shot her a grin. "Okay, but only if you be my first and make me that float thingy."

"Are you trying to tell me that Julian Baker has never had a root beer float? Call up your lawyer bud, the divorce is back on." She laughed.

Julian scoffed. "You'd be lost without me."

"You're right and Dylan would be in a dirty diaper during his entire visit with you."

"I guess we should stick together then" he shrugged.

"I like that idea. Now let's get to cooking." Brooke walked over to the freezer to get the ice cream but Julian raced over and stopped her. He stood between her and the door. "Excuse me but no one is allowed in my kitchen without an apron."

"Aye Aye Chef Baker!" She barely finished her sentence before she broke out into a hard laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Come on. Chef. Baker. Can I please call you something else?"

"Oh you can call me whatever you want."

"Mmm, well then Chef Julian, do you give private cooking classes?" She asked as she gently pushed him so his back was firmly against the fridge. Julian was trying to stay serious until he felt her hand squeeze behind him and travel mid way up his back. Just when he was about to mimic the gesture she pulled apart the bow that was holding his apron onto him, tore it off and ran. "I want this one." She squealed.

"Damn you are good." He said as he exhaled the breath he had been holding. "You win this time. I'll go get the other one." Brooke smiled victoriously.

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat in the car in what Haley thought was a comfortable silence. Nathan on the other hand was doing his best to think of how to ask her what the hell happened earlier. She didn't explain herself. She just said no. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She caught the glimpse and met it with a smile.

"Hales…" he cleared his throat "how come you don't want to find out if it's a boy or girl?" he asked innocently.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"But you hate surprises, remember?"

"Usually I do but I know that no matter what I will love this surprise so why ruin it?"

Damn. She had a point. "I don't know, you got to find out about Jamie. I wish I could've been there, I thought this time we could find out together."

"That's not fair. I didn't find out about Jamie on purpose. I would've kept that a secret too if I could have."

"But if you never found out than maybe I wouldn't have been motivated to play my heart out the night of the state championship." He was doing his best to convince her to change her mind but he knew his chances were slim.

"Yeah and then maybe I wouldn't have been hit by a car" she barked back. Nathan's face fell instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that Nathan. Its just, I want too keep it a surprise, please?" When he turned his face to look at her he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him. He exhaled deeply, "I will think about it." He said sternly.

* * *

"Bananas?"

"Check"

"Strawberries?"

"Milk?"

"Check. Looks like everything is here Chef Julian. What's next?"

"Next we cut all the tops off the strawberries then cut up the banana. You do one and I will do the other, which fruit would you prefer my dear."

"I want the banana"

"Dirty girl, I like it."

"Ew. No I just think it's easier you pervert." Brooke said as she nudged his arm.

"Whatever you say, okay so I'm taking strawberries then" Brooked took the banana from Julian and began to chop it up as he did the same to the strawberries.

"Now what?" Brooke asked once she and Julian were both done chopping.

"Now we add the milk and throw it in the blender but how about you teach me how to make this float thing before we blend the smoothie, that we can try each other's masterpieces at the same time."

"Good idea" she nodded. "This is really simple. Just scooped some ice cream into this cup and then we pour the root beer over top."

"I can handle that." Julian scooped three good sized spoonfuls into his cup. "I will grab the root beer, can you put the lid on the blender please"

"Uh sure" Brooke answered.

"Okay ready? I will pour, you blend. Count of three?"

"Okay."

"One. Two, Three!"

"How long does this need to be on for?" Brooke yelled over the sounds of the machine yet still trying not to be too loud since they had a sleeping infant in the house.

"Not long. Check to see if you can see any big pieces of fruit still."

Brooke investigated the concoction from all angles and when she felt satisfied that it would really be a _smooth_ie she shut it off and poured the mixture into a cup then finished it off by sticking a straw in it.

"Cheers?" Julian held up his glass.

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and then each divulged into what was in their hand.

"Mmmmmm" Brooked said first.

"Ditto." Julian said even though his mouth was full of ice cream.

Brooke took another sip but as she released the straw from her mouth it flung forward and a little of the smoothie flew out and hit Julian on the forehead. Brooke couldn't help but giggle.

"Um you have a little something, right there." She said pointing towards him.

"Oh really?" He took the spoon from his cup and launched some ice cream towards her.

Brooke's mouth formed an _O _shape in horror."It's so on."

The kitchen was definitely going to need another cleaning today.

* * *

Nathan sat on the left of Haley in the waiting room. She had her head slouched against his shoulder and her eyes were closed. His arm was wrapped around her and he was tracing small circles on her thigh.

"You can not possibly still be tired. You slept all day."

"Listen here, I am pregnant so I can get away with whatever I want, besides I need to rest now if you want tonight to be anything like last night."

He kissed the top of her head "In that case, sweet dreams" He felt her body move slighty as she laughed.

_Haley Scott_

"Hold off on the nap and let's go see that kid." Nathan got up and offered his hand to her.

When they got into the exam room Haley got up onto the bed and lied back. Nathan took his seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hello you two. How are you feeling Haley?" The doctor asked

"Good, sleepy but good."

"That's normal, especially since you have another kid to chase after."

"Yeah he's pretty good though. He lets his mom sleep." Nathan added and then lightly squeezing her hand.

"Good to hear. Now let's see this baby." The doctor said while setting up the ultrasound machine. Haley took that as her cue so she gently removed her hand from Nathan's grasp and lifted her shirt to reveal her bump. She could see Nathan smiling out of the corner of her eye which just gave her butterflies. Quickly she returned her hand to his and turned her face toward the doctor and the sonogram machine. When the doctor squeezed some of the cool gel onto her skin Nathan felt Haley squirm a little. He instantly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. As the doctor traced Haley's abdomen with the wand a little heartbeat filled the room. Haley's eyes got all watery; that sound never ceased to amaze her. Nathan kissed her cheek and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Here's the head," the doctor pointed out.

"Nathan look! It's sucking its thumb" Haley said through her tears.

"Wow." Was the only word running through his mind besides _I love you._

"So does your son want a brother or sister?"

"He said he wants a brother to play sports with but he wants a sister so his mom won't be the only girl." Nathan replied.

"Well I can tell you right now which answer to give him if you want to know the sex."

"Yes." "No." Nathan and Haley said simultaneously.

"Well I don't get that answer often."

"Nathan please keep it a surprise." Haley begged.

"Come on Hales, Jamie wants to know." He figured if she wouldn't say yes to him he'd have to bring Jamie into this, he would be on his side.

"Jamie won't care." She freed her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have an idea." The doctor piped in. "In the rare occasion that couples have a dispute over finding out gender this is what I do. I will write on a card _boy _or _girl_. Then I will put it in an envelope and seal it. You can bring it home and discuss amongst yourselves what you want to do. If you change your mind Haley you guys can open the envelope and find out. You'll know if he peaked if the seal is broken."

"So what's to stop me from looking?" Nathan asked

"I can think of a few things." Haley smirked at him.

"Fine. We'll do it." Nathan said to the doctor and then returned his glare to his wife. His baby blue eyes met her deep brown ones and they stared at each other intensely. "Game on Haley James. Game on."

_If you have never had either a smoothie or root beer float can you do me a favor and try one asap? They are heavenly!_

_Sorry I didn't get back to Jamie this chapter. Next one, I promise :) Look forward to some Naley banter over the baby's gender! Hope you guys like this idea btw. _

_Thanks so much to all of you who continue to review, it means a lot _


End file.
